


Drowning: Rhion POV

by Blosom2063



Series: Group Capture [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blosom2063/pseuds/Blosom2063
Summary: Rhion manages to get away from her cell but will she escape?
Series: Group Capture [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024563
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Drowning: Rhion POV

“RHION!” Garlen screamed, not too far away. “RHION WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO? GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME!” Rhion covered her mouth smirking. Oh she pissed him off big time. She didn’t know what happened between the others, all she knew is that he had blood on his hand and she had bolted as soon as he opened the door.

She managed to swing herself in the chains so much it snapped. Even magic chains couldn’t resist gravity. She hid against the wall closest to the door, and when he opened it to check on her, she bolted behind him and hid in another cell which had a broken wall. She still wondered if one of her friends could have done this and where they were now before she heard him approach.

He came into the room looking around and she did the same thing, hiding by the wall and bolt. She began running in a random direction, hearing him curse her out…

Rhion ran to a darker part of wherever they were. She tried to remember how Ain had described the lab she had been experimented in and this looked very similar. Considering she saw several test tubes, she could only imagine this was where Rhyo was created as well. She sighed before hearing a banging on another cell. She glanced around and came over, pressing her hand to the door.

“Hello? Someone in there?” She called, pressing her ear to the door. The banging stopped before that turned into tapping, long and short. She tilted her head, pausing for a moment before realizing. “Morse code! Repeat that please.” She counted each of the taps smiling.

‘Rhion, it’s me, it’s Dimmy,’ she translated.  
“Dimmy? Why aren’t you talking?” She asked softly. It paused before continuing.

‘Artemis...he did something to my vocal cords. I can’t talk anymore. I’m scared, help me.’ She covered her mouth horrified.  
“Why did he do this?” She asked looking for a way to unlock the door. 

‘I...I attacked Garlen and talked back to Artemis. They put me in solitary confinement.’ She let out a sigh and was about to talk before being pulled back, hand covering her mouth.

“You little shit,” Garlen whispered into her ear, holding her arms behind her back. He pulled her away from the cell, ignoring the tapping which got quick and frantic. She struggled and kicked, her screams being muffled by his hand.

Garlen was silent taking her into a new room, this one having a steel medical table, a small steel tub in the center with a faucet, along with another much larger door, this one almost looking like a refrigerator. His grip on her only got tighter, even when she stopped struggling. She gagged a bit from the smell of blood on his hand. Finally, he threw her onto the floor, making her land with a small thud. 

“That was very stupid,” He said, grabbing some chains and binding her arms behind her. She yelped as he tightened them, almost cutting off blood flow. “Perhaps I was too lenient on you. I should have started this when you first got here.” He got up, leaving her on the floor and started going towards a tub. He smirked before starting to fill it with water.

“Wh-what are you going to do?” She asked, trying to back away and hide her fear. He chuckled, stepping on her leg, not breaking it but keeping her in place.  
“Your powers, let’s test how long you can breath under water.” He walked into the other door, letting some mist out before returning with a bucket of ice. He poured it into the tub smirking at her, before grabbing her by the hair.

Dragging her over to the tub, he gave her one last smirk before dunking her head in. She took a long breath inside, trying to focus on her struggling. She knew she could breath for a while, but not that long, especially in ice water. He held her head down, watching as the bubbles rose to the surface. He began to keep a track on a timmer, chuckling to himself. 

She struggled and attempted to break free, before it got bad. Her body began shaking and water got into her lungs. She stopped struggling and went limp. The bubbles stopped rising and he dragged her up. 

She coughed out the water, her whole body trembling and shaking from the cold. He slicked her hair out of her face looking at her. She glared at him before he smiled. 

“Again.” He dunked her back into the water.

Rhion lost track of how long this went on for, dunking her head in and out. Her breathing got worse and she would get pulled out in less time. Finally, Garlen almost made her pass out before pulling her out, black spots in her eyes. He held her up and smiled.

“That should keep you quiet yea?” He asked. “One more time.” He dunked her in, making her scream under water. She couldn’t take it, the black spots in her eyes growing until she stopped screaming, stopped struggling and just let herself pass out...


End file.
